


A Teaser for the Finale of this Series

by AugustStories



Series: Howling at the Stars [39]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: Really just something for people to understand who have read the entire series.A look into what to expect as the next two oneshots and the final multi chapter story will bring this series to a close.
Series: Howling at the Stars [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/818547
Comments: 31
Kudos: 66





	A Teaser for the Finale of this Series

“How are you feeling?”

“I am fucking terrified,” Arthur answered Elion's question and then loosened the stress of his shoulders with a long exhale before he turned around to face the older man, half an eye maybe still kept on the courtyard below them. Elion laughed and stepped closer, leaned against the wall that Arthur had been standing behind to stare down at the last minute preparations.

“Good,” Elion said without losing the smile on his face, “I think everything else would have freaked me out.” Arthur snorted and settled his attention fully on his brother's former foster father.

“Are you scared?” He wanted to know and smiled himself when Elion laughed again.

“Haven't slept an hour last night,” the older man told him and in one they both turned around again to watch over the courtyard once more. People were running around, busy but peaceful. Richard was standing on a daise, overseeing, a white cloak draped around his shoulders.

“Are we really doing the right thing?”

“It's his choice, and he did a lot of thinking about it. He is ready.”

“Are we?”

“Probably not.”

\--

“You betrayed my trust,” Arthur said it so very quietly but it still could cut through steel, “you betrayed my honor and spit on everything a knight was ever supposed to stand for. You sullied the very man who laid this knighthood upon your shoulders. A good man, a great man. Don't think I will let you get away with this.”

Standing behind him, face entirely blank, Jaime settled a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder.

\--

“As the Gods and Dorne stand witness before us, I now proclaim you, Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, the Third of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign!”

His call got echoed by the crowd.

“Long may he reign!”

\--

“Do you think we'll get the chance to be just us again? To just be two friends wanting a moment alone?” Jon wondered and didn't take his eyes off of the stars in the clear nightsky.

“Not anytime soon but eventually we will,” was Torrhen's quiet reply and his eyes weren't leaving the profile of Jon's face, pensive.

“You sound so sure of that,” Jon chuckled and then slowly turned around so he was facing Torrhen, looking slightly tired and overwhelmed.

“I will _make_ sure of it. I told you, Jaehaerys doesn't mean no more Jon. You're not losing yourself just because you have a crown now, because you have me.”

\--

“If you cross over this line, there is no going back!” Torrhen screamed and stood his ground among the flames. “One more step and you will have to kill me, too!” Framing him were the wolves and Willas Tyrell pressing a hand to his chest, face torn by pain.

\--

“It wasn't Rhaegar Targaryen who burned down my grandfather and hung my uncle. Don't start becoming like Robert and get your facts wrong, Father.” Robb snarled at him and Ned hardened his jaw. “Jon isn't just Fire and Blood, he isn't just Dorne. He is ice as well, he is part of the North. And if the old ones want to sit down on their neutral ground and wait until the South decided this war, then we young ones will have to act _for them_.” Robb put his words down and then wrenched himself up from the chair he had been sitting in, Ned though swung himself forward and made to reach for his son's arm but Robb snatched it away, glowering at him.

“You will not move against my decisions, son.”

“I will do what I have to in order to protect the North's future. To protect the future of what will one day be my people.” Robb clarified and looked at him with hardened eyes, respect still there but dimmed now. “And I know that I will certainly not be alone in standing up now. This war will _not_ happen without the North. And your decisions are yours, they're not mine. I rather bend the knee to family than fear for my sons and daughters under another Mad King.”

\--

“Your father betrayed me!”

“He tried to keep neutral...”

“Neutral ground was shot into the wind the moment _he_ delivered _my_ father to Robert Baratheon!”

“We don't know if he's dead.”

“If he's not dead yet, the pain he would be in is making me wish for it.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I'm going to take his Lordship, and those of every man who helped him.”

\--

Lysaro stopped and looked around to him again.

“You're not expecting me to tell Strickland about...”

“No,” Maegor interrupted him before he could actually form his question to the end, “it was given to me by your great-grandfather's own hands, and _ **if**_ it returns to Westeros, it will be in my hands or yours.” Lysaro showed that he understood with a nod and then hurried off to get ready. Maegor leaned back on the bench and turned his face into the sun. “Long live the King,” he sent a prayer to the gods above and then added another one right after it, his eyes drifting over to the calm sea so close by, “and long live the new Commander.”

\--

“My name is Aerion, but I prefer Rion. I am looking for my father, Captain Velaryon.”

“Don't look at me. Got the wrong Captain Velaryon. He must be looking for Jace.”

“I bring news about my sister.”

“My brother isn't here at the moment but we will bring you to the King and the Commander of the Kingsguard, they'll be interested in what you have to say... and in your hostage anyway.”

At the feet of the man, the bound figure was glaring.

\--

“I've lost so many people to this war that I don't know if winning it in the end will be worth it,” Jon confessed and dropped his face into his hands. “Baratheon has realized he'll lose but now he wants to make me King of Ruins. Take those I care about so I'll be left with nothing but a crown.”

“He hasn't taken everyone yet,” Alyssa spoke up from where she was sitting across the desk from him, knees drawn up to her chest, clear choking marks on her neck, red angry marks on her exposed wrists. “You still have people who stand by you. People who will assure that Baratheon won't turn the Seven Kingdoms into ruins. And if that doesn't suffice, take the money Lord Lannister offered and buy yourself a contract.”

“Reaching for sellswords was the last thing I ever wanted. That would make me just more like him,” Jon countered and looked up again, meeting icy blue eyes. “No, there needs to be another solution.”

“Alright,” Alyssa seemed to agree and swung her legs to the ground again, leaning forward even as she continued on. “Then give me leave to fly to Lys. You know as well as I do that Lysaro won't take a contract from you anyway.”

“I can't give the Rogares a Queen.”

“No,” Alyssa agreed with him but grinned nevertheless, Jon tugged up an eyebrow, “you can't give them a Queen, you already have one and she'll come to her senses soon. But we can give the Rogares a Prince Consort of Dorne and a dragonrider for Lord Maegor's nephew.”

\--

It was silent on the battlefield.

Silent as Death when their eyes met.

Silent as Dawn got raised.

Silent as a warhammer got raised to meet her.

Silent as the blow came.

Silent as this war got decided.

One man fell.

\--

He smiled as he took a seat upon the Iron Throne, traced fingers over the edges of ancient swords and looked over the people standing in the throne hall.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know when I'll be able to post the Oneshots but I am working on them for sure.


End file.
